


Room Service

by BarrelOfFun



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Domination, F/M, Maledom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarrelOfFun/pseuds/BarrelOfFun
Summary: In her spare time, Niffty pokes at Husk until he finally snaps and gives her what she wants.
Relationships: Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Room Service

“Hey Husky.” An aggravatingly familiar voice from behind him cooed.

Barely restraining the growl he felt building in his throat, Husk finished placing the bottle on the top shelf and turned to face the latest annoyance in his life. He had worked with Niffty before, usually when they needed to hide the bodies, but she and always been working then. Now, with them both trapped at the Hotel, it seemed her professionalism had dropped.

And underneath that façade was a hopeless romantic who had, for some inexplicable reason, locked onto him.

The sour puss glared at the cyclops sat at his bar. Niffty’s large eye was half-lidded as she leaned on the bar, unabashedly checking him out.

“Brat,” He spat out, “What’d ‘ya want?”

Niffty sighed in contention, seemingly drinking in his spite. “Oh nothing, just enjoying the show.”

Husk’s claws shot out, stopping just short of the maid’s large, vulnerable eye.

“Piss off.” He flexed his claws, enjoying how her eye trembled at the waving, razor sharp digits, “Or you’ll never enjoy any sights again.”

Shaking like a leaf, she fled whilst clutching at her skirt. Husk basked in his triumph for a moment before he returned to stocking the bar.

It was only later, as he was wiping down the bar, that he noticed the wet spot that had been left on one of the bar stools.

\----------------------------------------

“Hey Pussy, who’s the doll?” He opponent leered, “And did you bring enough for the rest of us?”

Husk stared at the latest rube he was fleecing with some scepticism. People in Hell came out with weird stuff all the time, but they didn’t usually make passes at chicks that weren’t there.

“Sorry boys,” A voice beside him purred, “I’m taken.”

Niffty, dolled up for a night out on the town, stood beside his seat and rested one hand on his leg. Far too high on his leg in his opinion. Giggling, she rubbed her cheek against the fur of his arm as she clung to him.

Husk couldn’t help how his eyes were drawn down Niffty’s slight frame to her bare legs. The short skirt of the flapper dress she wore barely covered half of her thigh, and its tightness accentuated her tight ass, which she was taking the opportunity to thrust out for his enjoyment. Noticing his stare, the lovestruck maid stared up at him and grinned her best sultry smile.

“Taken all night I’m hoping?”

“Like ‘em a little young eh Husk?” His increasingly stupid sounding mark mocked, “Can’t blame ya. Back in life I was the same. Why this one time- “

That was as far as the idiot got before Husk flipped the table into his face. Niffty fell back with a yelp as the cat demon shot forward. Wicked claws tore straight through both the wooden table, and the paedophile demon’s throat, leaving him practically decapitated in his seat. Husk frowned at the blood dripping from his claw, realising how long it would take to clean from his fur.

“I had a winning hand ya know?” He snarled at the quivering maid, “Till you distracted me.”

He stalked past her and out of the bar, leaving her twitching in both fear and excitement.

\----------------------------------------

“That really smells you know. And it’s not at all good for you.”

Once again, Husk’s extremely limited free time was being cut into by the aggravating voice of the Hotel’s maid. He had thought, perhaps foolishly, that he could have a moment to himself to enjoy a cigar on his room’s balcony.

But there was Niffty again, back in her usual ensemble. She was tugging nervously at her scarf as she stared up at him. It was hard not to look down on her, especially with how short and innocent she always seemed.

But she was in Hell, he mused, so not that innocent.

“Leave me alone Kid.” He waved one paw to dismiss her.

“No!” He actually felt a pulse of demonic energy from her. It barely ruffled his fur of course, considering he was used to fighting alongside the likes of Alastor, but it was still surprising to see her manifest it.

Most demons couldn’t tap into the dark energies of Hell, lacking the willpower to bend the realm around themselves. Those that could usually only managed to do so when their emotions were up. Taking one last huff and tapping out the ash from his cigar, he placed it to one side and turned his full attention on Niffty.

“Alright, I’m listening.” He spoke, blowing a cloud of smoke into the neurotic midget’s face, “Speak.”

She seemed to fall apart for a moment under his predatory gaze before she managed to rally.

“I want…I want…”

“Come on Kid, I don’t have eternity.”

“Stop calling me ‘kid’!” She hot back with surprising intensity. Hands on hips, the diminutive demon glared at him with all the power of her sole eye, “I’m not a child! Just because I’m short? I was twenty-two when I died, and who knows how old I am now what with time being as it is down here. So, treat me like an adult.”

Husk snorted, partly in amusement and partly to cover the way he was seeing Niffty in a new light, “Fine, fine. Was that all you wanted?”

“No.” Whatever confidence that she had managed to rally seemed to be pushing her forward. Hands still perched on her hips, she strode forward, glaring up at the cat demon, “I want you to fuck me.”

He had suspected, but it was still a shock to Husk that she had come out and said it.

“Say again?” He muttered.

Stepping even closer to him, Niffty placed her hands on his thighs, rubbing her thumbs into his fur. Their height difference meant that her face was right in front of his crotch. If it weren’t for a combination of his fur, his anatomy, and his iron self-control, she would be choking on his dick right now. She might be soon anyway.

“I want you to fuck me.” She breathed lustily, biting her lip, “Hard, fast and long. I want you to make an absolute mess of me. A filthy fucking mess.”

Hearing such desperate desire from Niffty, who usually insisted on everything being prim and proper, was driving Husk to distraction. He reached down, carefully cupping her chin with his claws. She leaned into his touch, humming happily.

Which meant she was completely caught off guard when he grabbed her scarf and yanked her off her feet. He drew her up to eye-level, gasping and choking as she clawed at her neck. Husk wasn’t completely cruel though. His other hand went under her, completely encompassing her ass and taking most of her weight. He idly dug his claws in, feeling the taunt muscles as he squeezed her rump. Idly, he moved one of his long claws over, tearing easily through her dress and rubbing at her pussy. He wasn’t at all surprised by the veritable waterfall of arousal that soaked his paw in response. 

“If we do this,” He growled into her ear, causing another shuddering gasp to come from her lips and even more arousal to drip between her thighs, “Then it’s gonna be no takeback. I’m gonna fuck you till I’m done, even if you feel like tapping out long before that. You willing to take that bet?”

“Fuck…yes…” She moaned into his ear.

Grinning, he carried his new chew toy inside, tail whipping out to close the door behind him. The Brat’s mouth was writing cheques that her ass couldn’t cash, and he was going to show her just how far out of her depth she was

After he dropped her on the wooden floor, Niffty stared up at him, suddenly looking nervous as she realised what she had signed up for.

“Maybe we should start with some kissing?” She suggested.

“No.”

Husk’s claws flashed through the air, ripping straight through Niffty’s clothes with startling precision. Blinking and trembling with fear, she stood motionless as the ragged remains of her clothes fell from her. Husk’s skill with his claws was unmatched though and her skin remained completely untouched. Instead, she was left completely exposed before the demon bartender.

Husk licked his lips as he drank in the sight before him. Suddenly embarrassed, Niffty was half-heartedly attempting to cover her petite breasts with one arm, though she failed to hide just how stiff her nipples were. Her gasping and trembling were doing fascinating things to her tits. Husk couldn’t wait to dig his teeth into them. Similarly, she was attempting to cover her dripping pussy, though that hand seemed to have got distracted.

Husk began to smile, sharp and cruel, as he loomed over his prey. Seeing the predator gazing down at her, Niffty began to thrust into herself, trembling in fear and pleasure. She was helpless, defenceless, and about to be fucked until she couldn’t even walk. Three fingers were shoved greedily into her cunt, thrusting away until her dam burst. Her first orgasm of the night, and Husk hadn’t even really touched her yet. She felt like such a slut and she loved it.

“Filthy whore.” He growled down at her, provoking her further. He reached forward and roughly grabbed her by the hair.

With a grunt, Husk revealed his cock. A towering pillar of man-meat, already throbbing and engorged, slapped onto Niffty’s face. It entirely covered one side of her face, half blinding her. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she began to drool from both her upper and lower lips. Her fingerfucking, which hadn’t stopped for a moment, became even more frantic.

“Like it?” Husk tightened his grip on her head and maneuverer his meat into position, “Then take it.”

He surged forward, overwhelming Niffty in an instant. Her mouth was filled instantly, and she gagged as the cock lodged deep within her throat. Husk didn’t show any mercy, forcing her down further onto his dick, even as she began to splutter. Niffty came again, mouth full of dirty cock and fingers thrusting furiously into her drenched snatch.

Husk held her there for a moment, his cock embedded balls deep into the brat’s throat. Every thrumming vibration of her gagging ran through him, teasing away at him. Though she would have to do better than that if she wanted a treat.

Pulling back, he removed his cock from his pet’s tight throat and moaning mouth. The moment it was removed Niffty dragged in a great gulp of air, chest heaving. He let her recover for a moment, before guiding himself back to her lips. As he suspected, she immediately leaned forward to take him in her mouth, tongue swirling around his tip as her hand came up to cup his balls. She gazed up at him adoringly as she franticly lapped at his pre-cum.

“That’s a good look for you.” He grinned, “But I’m not interested in looking good right now.”

He thrust himself back into her tight throat, gripping her head with his huge paws and truly beginning to facefuck her. His pace was merciless and Niffty quickly found her eye watering, tears dripping down her face along with what makeup she had worn. Being shoved back and forth on his cock like little more than a sex toy, Niffty had never been happier. She was being sullied and she loved it. 

“Gaghk! Gaghk!”

She gagged helplessly as Husk’s pace increased even further and she felt pride bloom in her chest as he let out a deep groan. Working her tongue along his length even as it battered his oesophagus, she could feel the pulsing as he began to cum.

He ripped his cock out of her gullet as thick, salty strands of cum began to fire from that magnificent cock. She was quickly forced to close her eye as her face was covered entirely. Her entire world was reduced to the overwhelming smell of the cum that was steadily covering her and the grunting of Husk as he bathed her in his seed. She could feel it all over her, covering her face, in her hair and even splattered across her tits.

“Filthy.” She moaned, tongue whipping out to lick the semen from her lips and swallow it. “So tasty.”

She began to clean herself, wiping up the cum and shoving it greedily into her mouth. She loved the tasty of cum, so salty and tempting. The only thing more delicious was the way it made her feel. Slurping another handful of cum, she quickly swallowed and gazed up lovingly at Husk.

“Got another one in you?” She asked sweetly.

Her little show had got him hard again already, and her enquiry just drove him over the edge. With a roar, he leapt onto her, kicking her legs apart and thrusting inside of her with a primal intensity. Niffty shrieked as she was suddenly filled to the brim, her hands digging into Husk’s back and trying to force him even deeper.

Their position was intimate, but Husk had no intention of being gentle and loving. He thrust into her with a maddening swiftness, slamming her pert ass into the floor as he repeatedly hammered his cock into her achingly tight pussy. Even with how wet and ready she had been it was a tight fit. He was significantly larger than her and he could feel every squeeze of her cunt as he drilled into her. 

Niffty was not a quiet lover. She shrieked and moaned Husk’s name as he assaulted her relentlessly. This is what she had been after for so long. Too many men thought she was cute and helpless and treated her like a little girl. But she was a woman and she deserved to be fucked like one.

“What are you?” He growled into her ear, his hot breath, stinking of cheap booze, wafted over her.

It was just what she needed, “A whore!” She cried happily.

“Nah,” He shifted his hold on her hips and slammed down, dragging her up into him. Niffty gasped as she felt his throbbing dick bottom out inside of her. He was so big. It felt like her entire body was being reshaped around his filthy cock. “Whores get paid. What are you?”

“A…a slut?”

He slowly, achingly, drew back. She whined as he left her, feeling empty and unfulfilled. Teasing her, he gently brushed the tip of his cock against her wet folds.

“Whose slut?”

“Yours!” She replied, practically screaming at his cruelty. She tried to drag him down into her, but he wouldn’t budge, his larger frame completely stopping her. “Yours! Please I’m your slut! I’ll do anything just please fuck me!”

“Eh,” He shrugged, “I’ve changed my mind.”

She froze, staring up at him as her heart sank. Even for Hell, this was an excessive form of torment.

“Unless…” He continued, giving her a spark of hope which she immediately latched on to.

“What? Anything!”

“We make this a more regular thing.” Husk leaned forward, pressing his face close to hers. She could feel his whiskers tickling her cheeks as his rank breath washed over her. “I got needs you know? And between Angel Dust and the lesbo power couple, this Hotel’s a nightmare of a tease. But you could help there.”

Niffty gulped, staring into his hungry eyes, “What would I need to do?”

“It’s easy,” His leering grin spectacularly displayed his rows of sharp, yellowed teeth, “Whenever I feel like it, I’m gonna fuck you. Don’t matter what you’re doing, I get to drag you off and use you like the good little cum slut you are ‘till I’m satisfied. Maybe keep you below the bar on slow days. Which is almost everyday round here.”

His foul words assaulted her ears, filling her head with such terrible and delectable thoughts. One in particular she couldn’t get out of her head. Husk leaning casually against the bar, innocently talking with the other people at the hotel. Maybe even Alastor, her boss. He would be doing his best not to react whilst, below the bar, Niffty slurped and sucked on his delicious cock. He could keep her under there all day, feeding her his cum and fucking her throat. She would end the day an absolute slutty mess, Husk’s cum covering her both inside and out.

She moaned desperately at the thought, trying to paw at herself. One swift paw from Husk pinned her arms down and prevented any idea of self-pleasure. She saw now that her pleasure was his to give.

“So,” He licked his lips and she couldn’t help but lock onto that dripping tongue as it dangled over her face, “What’d ya say?”

“Yes!” She shouted, startling him slightly with her eagerness, “Yes please!” She drew back, suddenly looking subdued as she realised the enormity of what she was signing up for. But one didn’t end up in Hell for living meekly. “I mean, I would very much like that…Master?”

“Well fuck, didn’t actually think you’d go for it.” The cat demon looked perplexed for a moment, “Huh. I’m gonna enjoy the ever-loving fuck out of you.”

One paw grabbed her by the hip again, claws digging into her ass and turning the skin there red. Niffty whimpered in anticipation, biting her lip, only to gasp as her Master’s other paw closed carefully around her throat. He was big enough that it wrapped fully around her throat, his claws tangling painfully in her hair. She didn’t mind though as, with a slight twitch, he put pressure on her throat and pulled her hair simultaneously.

Then he thrust back into her.

Niffty shrieked in ecstasy, immediately being overwhelmed by an orgasm as she went from empty to completely stuffed in a second. He didn’t let up the pace for even a moment, lifting her entirely off the ground as he fucked her unabated. She could feel her pussy clenching over his rock-hard dick, girl cum pouring out of her and over his pubic fur. He didn’t seem to care though, merely grunting as he increased his pace and fucked her right through her orgasm. 

Her restricted breath, his claws digging in to both her ass and her hair, and the constant pleasure she got from his complete domination of her cunt combined and she suddenly felt another peak approaching. Chaining one orgasm to the next, Husk was overwhelming her poor mind. She couldn’t think of anything other than getting fucked by him. All day. Everyday. 

“Please! Please!” She whined, “Please cum in me. I need it. Fill me up master. Fucking ruin your slut’s filthy pussy!”

Her words were apparently all he needed to reach the edge himself. He released her throat and, almost tenderly but still firmly, held her close to him as he thrust in to her as far as he could. A moment later she felt the throb of his cock inside her, followed by a suffusion of warmth. He came inside her and Niffty felt a thrill of satisfaction at being his cum-filled slut. That thought had her joining him in orgasm, her legs shaking as she came once again. 

As Husk came, he slowly pulled out of her, continued to paint her insides completely. Amazingly, he didn’t stop there. Towering over her, his twitching cock in hand, he steadily painted her legs, stomach, tits and even face in his seed. She moaned helplessly as she was practically submerged in his spunk. The heavy scent of it filled her nose and mouth as she tiredly scooped up and began to clean herself of his ejaculate the best way she knew, by swallowing it all.

Panting, Husk stood over her triumphantly. He felt on top of the world, having utterly dominated the slutty maid. In fact, he felt strong enough to do something he usually stayed away from. Concentrating, he began to force his will upon reality. Hell was malleable, and a demon with enough strength and willpower could change the very fabric of creation. Alastor used it to enact dark and terrible plans. Husk’s idea was considerably simpler.

A black leather band shimmered into existence in one paw, and Husk grinned at his success. Black leather on the outside, with soft black fur on the inside, and a strap that connected it. Hanging from the front of the band, a simple silver circle with an engraving upon it.

Casually, he poked the cum-covered slut at his feet and held his gift out to her.

“Here,” He grunted, “I want you wearing this every day. You can hide it under that scarf with everyone else. But the moment we’re alone I want that to be the only thing you’re wearing. Clear?”

Niffty nodded, still in a daze but more than happy to comply with such a reasonable request. She was his slut after all, and clothing is optional for sluts. Holding the collar reverently in her hands, she focussed upon the words engraved there and the warm feelings they stirred inside her.

‘Husk’s Personal Slut Maid’

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in supporting a new smut artist? Please check out my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/barreloffun)
> 
> New stories and updates every Wednesday and Saturday. Got something you want to see? Comment or message with more prompts!
> 
> More stories, both smut and not, to come so please leave comment to feed a starving writer. Enjoy!


End file.
